The Cf-252 plasma desorption system has been redesigned for higher resolution and detection of neutrals and metastables. Surface phenomena leading to abnormal surface concentrations in mixtures have been detected with the method. Propylene oxide and ethylene oxide adducts of digitonin and cyclodextran have been examined successfully along with trehalosemycolates.